1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to totalizing means and methods and, more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for totalizing various denominations of coins in a cash drawer and for accurately displaying the amount of change added to or removed from the drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In devices for storing change, such as coin collectors and cash registers, it is generally desirable to determine the amount of money in the device from time to time. In cash registers in particular, it is generally desirable to determine the total value of the coins of each different denomination so that the total in the cash register may be ascertained. This is generally determined at least at the opening and close of business, as well as during any change of personnel operating the cash register. If feasible, it is desirable to have a continuous display and/or a hard copy printout upon demand, indicating the amount of money in the cash register as a total of all of the coins therein, as well as totals for the individual coins of different denomination.
Various devices for counting individual items are known in the prior art. German Pat. No. 2,114,451 is directed to a compartmented tray which is used to determine the calorie content of different foods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,729 of Menke discloses a cash box for a vending machine or the like which provides a totalizer actuated by coins passing through a slot in the cash box, thus in effect "counting" the coins inserted in the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,089 of Gard et al describes an electronic counting scale which develops a count of the number of individual units in a group by electronically determining the weight of the group and thereafter determining the count by factoring in the average weight of an individual unit. The scale of that patent utilizes an element called a load cell, known in the prior art, for automatically performing the weighing function. The load cell and associated circuitry for processing the electrical signals developed by the load cell are disclosed in detail in that patent. That disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. Other exemplary uses of load cells in weighing apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,724 of Itani and 4,157,753 of Nishiguchi et al. Langevin, in patent 4,014,397, discloses an electrical counting scale utilizing an electrical load transducer for generating an electrical weight indication signal.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a weight indication of the coins in a cash register, to thereby determine the value of the change in the cash register, and further to provide an indication of the value of the coins put into or taken from a cash register drawer when change is made, in order that errors in making change can be detected.